


Mile High Club

by desolate



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mile High Club, Top Victor, VictUuri, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, bottom yuri, i cri, i made this at work and lol, katsuki yuuri - Freeform, victor nikiforov - Freeform, victuuri fluff, victuuri smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolate/pseuds/desolate
Summary: Nerves break in on Yuri on the way to Beijing. Victor decides to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SO FOR SOME REASON I THOUGHT OF THEIR CUTE PLANE RIDE AFTER SEEING A GIF FROM THAT SCENE AND I THOUGHT OF MILE HIGH CLUB AND PLANE SEX SO HERE YOU GO LMAO IM TRASH FOR VICTUURI SMUT THERE ISN'T ENOUGH OF IT

The sight of their familiar town getting smaller caused a mushy feeling in Yuri's stomach, he was going to skate once again in front of thousands ( _possibly mess up once again_ ) and try to win the Grand Prix. Yuri already felt he might've said too much at the press conference when giving his theme. Plus, it's his first time showing what Victor has really taught and done for him since he started coaching him; Yuri could already picture the high expectations of what people are going to think, the thought triggered a shiver down his spin before he felt a hand being placed on top of his own that he didn't notice was gripping his own thigh.

Yuri turned his head to face Victor, who wore a comforting smile that made him feel at ease at that moment.

"I haven't flown coach in a while," Victor exclaimed with joy in his voice as he looked around the area they sat in, "Want to get some champagne?"

"Um, Victor, can I get some sleep?"

His coach's eyes shot open at his words, "I'm surprised you can sleep in such a cramped seat!"

Yuri soon fell asleep after Victor, who was asleep after the first glass of champagne he had. A dream he began kept him in a trance. Picturing the Ice Castle Hasetsu rink he stood on, alone in the silence. The cool air making goosebumps rise on his skin as he looked around curiously to at least find someone. Yuri's first instinct was to go over where he would be able to exit, but all that was there was wall. His heart skipped a beat at unusual sight, the nerve grew more and more.

"Victor? Is anyone there?"

His call out didn't make a difference, the feeling was becoming unbearable. Yuri moved towards the wall and as soon as he went to stretch out his leg to get over it, he felt his arm being pulled back. The fall onto the ice caused a yelp out of Yuri's mouth, turning his head quickly to find Victor standing behind him. The sight of his coach in the costume he wore that won him the Grand Prix last season, he looked beautiful. But why was he standing there only looking at Yuri.

A hand was put out by Victor, Yuri hesitantly reached out to grasp it. Feeling how cold Victor's hands were compared to his own. It felt hallow, Yuri pulled himself up that way and faced his coach. The younger man stood shyly in front of him as if he was too nervous to say or think anything. Victor reached out and placed his cold hand on Yuri's face, he could feel his slender fingers stroke his cheek soothingly before opening his mouth.

Words formed from Victor's lips that Yuri could not read, it was like he was repeated words to him but then he could hear loud chattering around him in the rink. Nobody stood around but the sounds of the familiar words he heard from his family made his heart ache. Victor continued to repeat the words that were being talked over, Yuri stood confused before hearing a sound by his ear that sounded like his name.

"Yuri."

His eyes opened quickly, looking over at Victor who had his body rested against Yuri's side. The Russian held a concerned look on his face, Yuri looked down to noticed he was holding Victor's hand but his own hand was shaking vigorously. He slipped a shy smile before unlocking their fingers and standing up.

"I-I'm going to the restroom."

Yuri made his way down the aisle towards the back where the restrooms were held, he passed a flight attendant who could see his distress with a returned sad smile. The bathroom was closer than he expected, he saw the green light to go in and he stood against the insecure door once closing it behind himself. A breath he didn't know he was holding came out, he looked straight ahead to see himself in the mirror. Yuri turned on the sink to cup some cold water in his hands and splashed his face a bit, he could feel the nerves all over.

The thought that everyone was going to judge him was getting through him more and more, it began to ache in his chest as if it was guilt. It could be guilt, it could be nerves, or it even could be fear. Yuri couldn't give an explantation of how he was feeling and that was making it worse for him than he already felt. The mirror showed the reflection of his pale face that he must've sported since he woke up, he slept fine at home and felt good on the way here; but Yuri didn't know how to explain now. 

He whipped his face with his jacket sleeve, his stomach feeling sick. He didn't want Victor to see this, he didn't want Victor to know how he was feeling. 

A light knock on the door caused a jump out of Yuri, "O-Occupied."

"Yuri," the familiar accent rang behind the door, "Are you doing okay?"

"I-I Yes, Victor. Everything is okay."

There was a slight pause before another knock was made, "Let me in."

"What?" Yuri asked surprised, a hint of shock fell from his question.

"Let me in."

The skater reached out and unlocked the door swiftly, the door opened to reveal Victor who walked in quickly and shut the door behind himself.

"Don't they only allow one person in here?" Yuri asked confused with a shaky voice, his behind was against the skin as the small bathroom became cramped. Victor brushed off his question before grabbing Yuri's shoulders and turning him around to face the mirror.

Victor frowned at the nervous wreck sight, "What's going on?"

Yuri stood still, dense at the knowledge that Victor was looking at him through the mirror. He kept his head down with no response coming from him, he didn't need this. Especially right now. Victor cleared his throat before asking the same question. His body felt weak, almost as if he couldn't get a word out if he tried.

"Yuri," his coach spoke softly, "What is on your mind?"

The feeling of Victor's eyes on him made Yuri tense up, he felt Victor's slender fingers being placed below his chin and tilting it up to look into the mirror. Victor slowly moved his head down towards Yuri's neck, pressing a gentle kiss on the warm skin. The skater could feel his cheeks flood pink with warmth, knowing what Victor was doing.

"I don't know how you feel unless you show or tell me," Victor murmured against Yuri's soft skin, planting another kiss down his neck.

He could see Victor's lips through the mirror, kissing his skin so fondly as if he was scared to leave anything there in case it'd hurt Yuri. The kiss was making Yuri's knees weak, not hiding the fact that someone he so dearly cares about it kissing apart of him.

"I-I don't know how to explain it."

Victor moved his hand from Yuri's chin to his cheek, turning it so that Yuri was an inch away from Victor's face. He could almost taste Victor's mouth from the distance between them, his body shook with nerves as Victor leaned in slowly. Yuri moved up slightly to meet him half way, their lips pressing together firmly with desire. The Russian moved his hand to Yuri's waist, turning him around to face him. Yuri feels his body being pushed against the sink, Victor making the kiss as dirty as it can be. Yuri wraps his arms behind the back of Victor's neck, pulling him closer and feeling their crotches brush against one another.

"Y-Yuri," his coach whispered with lust, grinding back against Yuri. Victor watches Yuri's head tilt back in complete pleasure once this lips break apart, the sounds of his moans give Victor the courage to continue the movements."

The younger man could feel his hard cock stir in his joggers, groaning at the feeling of Victor's grinds against him. He was just as hard as him, which made Yuri's heart pick up pace. Victor gripped Yuri's hip, thrusting up more and more. Trying to find the best angle, Yuri shook his head quickly as another whimper slipped out.

"Can I touch you?" Yuri murmurs softly, looking at Victor with his eyes full of desire.

A hand reached down towards Victor's jeans before he could reply, Yuri unbuttoned his jeans to get access to his cock. The briefs he wore were tight and Victor's hard on was visible, Yuri pushed down his jeans and briefs, taking his coach's cock into his hand to begin jerking him off. Victor's lips parted, resting his hand on the mirror.

"Yuri, I want to touch you too."

He watched Victor move his other hand away from his waist, pulling his joggers down along with his boxers to reveal his hard, leaking cock that has been this way since Victor first started grinding on him. The way his fingers wrapped around Yuri felt incredible, Yuri slightly squeezed Victor's cock before making a pace with him as they stroked each other. He watched Victor intently, their eyes never leaving each other in pure bliss. He didn't want this feeling to end, it was hesitant but hot, Yuri didn't know how much he'd be able to do. He felt Victor flick his thumb over Yuri's slit, putting some pressure on it as more pre-cum came out and a whimper came out of him.

"You look so good, I want to ravish you right here." Victor mutters, thrusting into Yuri's hand hastily.

"I'm n-nothing compared to you right now."

Victor gave Yuri a smirk before letting go of his cock, turning him back around. Yuri put his hands quickly on the mirror, feeling a bump shake the small bathroom from turbulence. They're in a plane. Victor, shrugs it off as nothing before sucking his fingers and slipping one inside Yuri, he arched his back quickly and whimpered out knowing someone is bound to hear them soon enough.

"Yuri," Victor whispers in a strict tone, "I know you can be louder than that."

He shook his head quickly in protest, feeling Victor's finger penetrate him vigorously. He shut his eyes quickly, biting down on his lip to keep all the noises in. Victor slips in a second one without any warning, a gasp released from Yuri in shock at the unfamiliar feeling. Victor stretching Yuri open for what he knew would be coming soon. Victor grasps Yuri's bare behind, slapping it playfully and watching it jiggle ever so slightly as he watched his fingers go in and out of Yuri's hole. 

"I-I don't know if I can go any longer," Yuri groans out shyly.

Victor takes it as a challenge, slipping one more finger inside him and trying to search for Yuri's prostate as soon as possible just so he has the knowledge when he's done with his fingers. Yuri put his head down, panting heavily as he leans back into Victor's touch to try and get more from him.

"Are my fingers not enough?"

The tone of Victor's voice was making Yuri's cock twitch, "N-No, that's not it."

"You think you're ready for my cock?"

"Please."

Victor tilts his head amused at the sight of Yuri begging, "Please what?"

"Please get inside me already. I need you Victor."

Desperation was the only thing that could be heard before Victor slipped out his fingers, spitting on his hand to stroke his cock up along with the pre-cum that was coming out. Victor gripped Yuri's side, lining up with his hole before slowly pushing into the skater. Yuri put his hands into a fist, biting his lip at the stinging; he was trying to hold in every moan and keep his body from getting tense.

"Relax, Yuri. That's what I'm here for," Victor spoke softly.

He let out a breath before Victor pulled out half way before pushing in, another tumble of turbulence triggered a whimper form Yuri as Victor's cock pushed deeper inside him. Yuri felt how hard Victor was inside him, the pulsing feeling in his stomach as Victor let Yuri relax to take in more of him. A nod came from Yuri, turning his head to look at Victor. Sweat trickled down Victor's face as his cheeks were just as flushed at Yuri's own, his lips parted at the feeling of being inside him.

_I'm the only one who can satisfy Victor._

"More, please more."

The grunt that came from Victor surprised him as he began to thrust into Yuri quickly, they were both close since the start and this feeling of determination wasn't helping. Yuri felt his body bouncing right off of Victor's cock, the dirty feeling driving him closer and closer. Victor placed his head near Yuri's ear, he could hear Victor's short breaths each time he thrusted into Yuri.

"Feel so tight, I might cum quicker than I want too."

"Please," Yuri whispered, Victor nipped at his earlobe as he continued driving into Yuri harder. They were in public on the way to a match, the thought of other people hearing them doing this almost made Yuri cum at that moment. He moaned out Victor's name absentmindedly, holding onto the sink's sides. A quiet knock could be heard behind them as Victor didn't care to even respond to the flight attendant that was asking if they were okay, he thrusted quicker than before.

Yuri's mind was spinning, everything was getting foggy from how close he was getting. He pushed back against Victor to meet him half way with their thrusts. A tight feeling boiled by Yuri's stomach, he was sure he was going to end up cumming untouched. Something he has never done before. Victor slapped his bum once more, whispering a few dirty things in his ear that made Yuri moan out in pleasure.

"You want me to cum first or you?" Victor asks quietly, keeping quick thrusts that make it harder for Yuri to speak.

"Y-You, cum in me Victor. Please."

Victor smirked at him before grunting out, "Age before Beauty."

The words hit Yuri too fast as Victor began to pound into him, not caring if anyone heard them at this point. Victor felt too close, the way Yuri was tightening around his cock wasn't helping and it wasn't long before Victor found Yuri's prostate; abusing the spot every thrust he could in order to get Yuri just as close. The skater moaned, biting down on his chapped lip as Victor took over intensely.

"Yuri!" Victor groaned, cumming deep inside Yuri and thrusting inside him to ride out his high, Yuri whimpered. Feeling Victor shoot his load in him was all it took before he arched his back, cumming all over the sink. They both slouched over the sink in pure exhaustion, Victor slowly pulled out to turn on the sink and grabbing a paper towel to wipe himself clean. Yuri panted heavily, trying to figure out everything that just happened.

Another knock happened, "Are you men okay? We've been trying to get ahold of you since the second one walked in."

"Everything is okay, he wasn't feeling well so I was helping him relax. Thank you though, we will be out in a bit," Victor replied cooly as he pulled up his briefs and pants. Yuri slowly stood up, feeling an ache in his lower back from being bent down for that time. "You okay?"

Yuri nodded, taking the time to shyly clean up his mess before pulling his boxers and joggers up. He looked in the mirror at the sight of his and Victor's glowing faces. It almost looked like they had a stamp on their forehead that read, "Just Had Sex."

"I'm a lot better, thank you."

"Are you sure?"

He looked at Victor with a small smile, "I don't feel so nervous anymore."

Victor smiled fondly, leaning in to press a kiss on Yuri's red lips. He turned the door to unlock before opening it, facing the two of the concerned flight attendance.

"We apologize, he had a bit of a stomach ache. But all is well, thank you."

Yuri didn't dare pick up his head as he turned out of the bathroom to see people looking. He quickly walked back up to his seat, Victor right behind him as they sat down comfortably with their hands together once again like before.

"Next time, just tell me. Just so I know," Victor whispered with a smile, Yuri looked at him with a laugh before leaning into Victor. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr/smolkatsuki  
> twitter/destieramiller - yurisicle  
> ao3/poppysicle


End file.
